bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Penitent Empress Jade
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730146 |no = 7168 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 236 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 96 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Jason was the only one not to lose his head. Jade was in constant conflict, she felt she could no longer fight against her true nature. The traditions of her clan acted like a spell, able to take hold of her much more strongly than any other of the Noblesse lineages. Jason had already been lucky to survive their wedding night. One beautiful starry night in spring, she gave into it, no doubt weakened by a strange bite. Jason, who was still under her spell, followed her to his tomb to join his predecessors. Just as she was preparing to attack, she took back control of her body. Not him... She tried to control her impulses, one hand on her swollen belly. She wanted then to throw herself into his embrace and finally find her redemption there, but encountered only the silence of the night. She swooned. When she awakened, her son had been born, much too early. She gave herself up to the education of this young Noblesse before another spring night deprived her of her last remaining link with Jason. |summon = Summoner, my charms will make you lose your head. |fusion = I must pass down all this knowledge. |evolution = Summoner, will you be able to summon my lovers? | hp_base = 5154 |atk_base = 1815 |def_base = 1815 |rec_base = 1829 | hp_lord = 6700 |atk_lord = 2250 |def_lord = 2250 |rec_lord = 2250 | hp_anima = 7592 |rec_anima = 2012 |atk_breaker = 2488 |def_breaker = 2012 |atk_guardian = 2012 |def_guardian = 2488 | hp_oracle = 5807 |rec_oracle = 2488 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |normaldc = 30 |ls = Mantis Elegance |lsdescription = Boosts ATK and HP (30%) & Boosts Spark damage (50%) for 2 turns when sparks have exceeded certain amount (20) & Boosts Spark damage (50%) & Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) |lstype = Attack |bb = Beheading of the Innocent |bbdescription = 17 combo Earth attack on all enemies & Boosts ATK (140%) for 3 turns & Boosts ATK related to HP (10%) for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Cruel Scourge |sbbdescription = 25 combo Earth attack on all enemies & Boosts ATK (140%) for 3 turns & Boosts critical damage (50%) for 3 turns & Adds Earth to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 15 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 490 |ubb = Memory's Rain of Tears |ubbdescription = 30 combo Earth attack on all enemies & Boosts Spark Damage (100%) for 3 turns & adds Spark critical (50% DMG) for 3 turns & Boosts critical damage (300%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 30 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Clan Rituals |esitem = Noblesse Wedding Ring |esdescription = When Noblesse Title or Noblesse’s Wedding Ring is equipped boosts crit rate (60%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB & When Noblesse's Wedding Ring is equipped adds probable (25%) enemy Spark vulnerability boost (+25% DMG) for 1 turn to BB/SBB |evofrom = 730145 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Evolution * 4★ Lady Jade can be captured from her special event vortex A Journey out of Town |notes = |addcat = Shapshifters |addcatname = Jade 7 }}